Some things never change
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Wolfram and Shori will never get along... Yuri's over-protective older brother has more than one issue with Wolfram. FemYuuri


Some things never change

_**1. Same Bed**_

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" Shori roared as the whole castle shook. Yuri was certain even Dai Shimarron heard him.

"Wolf, run!" she muttered as Shori's maryoku grew darker. Wolfram ran without questioning. If Yuri was scary in her Maoh form, who knows what Shori is like in his?

"How dare you trick an innocent little girl into going to bed with you?" Shori yelled chasing the blond out of the meeting room.

"Little girl?" Wolfram yelled back incredulously, "Did you even watch how she beat me up?"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY BABY SISTER OF BEING A BIG BULLY!"

"This looks quite familiar…" Yuri commented, scratching her cheek with a lone finger.

"Agreed," said Gwendal, looking curiously at the popcorn in his hand.

_**2. Proposal**_

"We've already agreed but I wanted to do this Earth style," said Wolfram, taking out a small plush case from his pocket, got up from his seat and dropped to one knee, "Shibuya Yuri, will you marry me?"

"Y—"

"No way," Shori objected, "my baby sister is too young!"

"Oni-chan quit being a jerk!" Yuri rebuked. Shoma thought it was best to stay out of this even if he had taught his son better. Miko just kept looking with stars in her eyes. It was like watching one of those sitcoms to her. Both Mother and Father knew Shori and Wolfram would never maim each other. _Not permanently, anyway…_

Gwendal and Conrad just decided to stay out of it.

Wolfram, however, was angry. This was supposed to be a romantic dinner and he had asked Shoma's and Miko's permission to marry their daughter. He thought he had proven to Shori that he was man enough to marry her.

"How about a duel for her, then?" Wolfram challenged, "With our maryoku? If I win, you'll allow her to be my wife, if you win I'll renounce the engagement."

* * *

"No way," Shori groaned, "I'm her nii-san, I'm supposed to protect her…"

"To the victor goes the spoils," Wolfram gloated, turning towards his fiancee. Yuri however was glaring at him. "You know my answer already, so you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"That was the most unusual proposal I've ever seen," Conrad commented handing Gwendal and Shoma some popcorn.

_**3. Greta**_

"Daughter!"

"Nii-chan, it's not what you think—" Yuri started to explain, but Shori was already hightailing Wolfram at the other end of the castle leaving her, an amused advisor and a laughing ten-year-old princess eating their dust.

"YOU GOT MY BABY SISTER PREGNANT?"

Needless to say, that was when Shori managed to create an elemental blade and ended up chasing Wolfram all around Covenant Castle, screaming bloody murder in their elaborate game of tag.

"Should we help?" Gwendal asked.

"Nii-chan gets tired after an hour," Yuri sighed. She was not even going to bother to figure out how Shori came to the conclusion that Wolfram impregnated her at six years of age when neither knew the other existed.

_**4. Wedding**_

"I object!" Shori exclaimed, "She's too young to marry that blondie!"

Wolfram was afraid to say anything when Yuri walked over to her brother. "Nii-chan, quit embarrassing me and sit down! Cause I'm getting married! Like now!"

"But your my baby sister," Shori howled. Yuri smiled at her older brother. "And this baby sister is going to be married to the man of her dreams, okay?" she told him, "And don't worry, he's gentle."

Shori fainted.

Now Yuri was exasperated. "Oh, for heaven sake Nii-chan, I wasn't talking about the bedroom!"

Needless to say it was the funniest royal wedding in the history of Shin Makoku. Conrad however, wondered where the popcorn came from.

_**5. First Pregnancy**_

"SHE'S WHAT?"

Conrad tried to calm him. "Maa… Maa… it's a natural thing…"

"Nii-chan," Yuri tried with growing exasperation, "I'm married—" Wolfram ran away before she could finish, with Shori behind him.

"A very childish version of 'Chase the Maoh,' if I do say so myself," said Gwendal offering Yuri some popcorn.

"Whatever you say, Gwen," Yuri sighed, sccepting the popcorn.

_**6. Pregnancy Number Two**_

"Get back here, Wolfram Von Bielefeld!" Conrad heard Shori shouting.

"But... nii-sama..." he heard Wolfram stutter.

"DON'T 'NII-SAMA' ME!" Shori bellowed. Conrad got to the courtyard to find a less than strange sight.

"What happened here?" Conrad asked as he joined his god-daughter on the steps. There was a bowl of popcorn in her hand. For some reason, popcorn always seems to appear out of nowhere whenever Shori and Wolfram fought.

"Oni-chan found out I'm pregnant," the Queen muttered darkly.

"And he's mad?" her godfather said incredulously.

"Even though Wolf and I are married and had Danny?" Yuri stated, "Yup. Popcorn, Nazukeoya?"

"Eh, why not?" he said and sat back to watch the show.


End file.
